


The Bells are Ringing

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OC character - Freeform, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Oliver considered himself a lucky man, and his wedding to Harry was going to be the best day in his life by a mile.





	The Bells are Ringing

It always seemed that no matter how hard one tried to look absolutely perfect, there would be something that would mess the whole thing up and be forced to start all over again. For Oliver Wood, it was a damn bowtie.

The fact it was his idea to have a fusion of muggle and magical weddings in some areas would of course be absolutely forgotten as he adjusted his bowtie for what was likely the twentieth time that day. Why could it not be absolutely straight!?

"Oh good, you haven't died from the stress yet." Oliver scowled at the mirror, but remained unmoving as he smoothed the jacket a little, not bothering to look at his best man.

"Very funny Elliot, are you just here to make funny comments at me?"

Elliot Adams, in stark contrast to Oliver's tall and lean frame, was short and stocky. Slicked down black hair and a warm smile, he had played beater for a majority of Oliver's tenure on the Hogwarts Quidditch Team before he left thanks to a nasty arm injury in 4th year. Patting his best mate's shoulder with his good hand, he gave him a pointed look.

"No, I'm here to make sure you don't fall over dead because of your perfectionist attitude." Oliver bristled a little, and Elliot pinned him down with a stare. "You know it's true. I suspect if it wasn't for you and Harry's families, you two would've just gone to the ministry, signed the paper work, and snogged when you got home."

Oliver snorted at that, unwilling to tell his best man that they actually DID consider doing that, but Harry felt it best for a more traditional wedding to appease their families, and naturally it had been at the Burrow.

"And," Elliot continued. "Imagine how Harry feels right now! He's probably freaking out just as badly as you are."

He had a point there, Oliver conceded. Harry was just as likely to start fretting and worrying like he was. "Do you think I look good?" He asked his best friend, looking himself over in the mirror with a dissatisfied glance.

"Oliver, you look like a million galleons." His shorter friend thumped Oliver on the back and grinned at him, and there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Oliver called, and he sighed a little at the sight of Ginny. "It's time?"

The youngest Weasley nodded, giving him a dazzling smile. "You look good Oliver, Harry's going to be blown off of his feet."

Feeling his mouth turn to ash, Oliver nodded as Ginny left to take her spot. Elliot gave him a grin. "Time to knock 'em dead."

Shaking his head, Oliver stepped out of his room at the Burrow and made his way down to the reception area and towards the alter. The gathering of the guests hushed down, and Oliver briefly took stock as his mother joined him by his side to walk him down the aisle.

"You look positively glowing." She said, kissing his cheek and hugging his arm. He smiled at his mother and nodded.

"Thanks Mum, I feel like I'm going to be sick though." His eyes swept over the side of the guests that were from his side. His father, grandmother, and various cousins and friends from Hogwarts were all craning their necks to look at him and give him encouraging smiles. His lips twitched a little as he saw his two squib cousins, one an extremely tall blonde woman and the other a shorter man with blue hair, both giving him wide grins and thumbs up.

"Shall we then?" His mother asked, and he nodded stiffly. The music started up, some piece he didn't recognize as his mother lead him down the ailse to take his spot in front of the officiate. Elliot smiled at him, and nodded from behind him.

Harry's best man and woman were Ron and Hermione, and they both looked ravising as they offered encouraging smiles. Oliver smiled nervously back, his mind still remembering the gauntlet of threats and assurances he had to go through when he started dating Harry. The words 'If you dare hurt him' were burned into his head.

There was silence for a moment, and Oliver's eyes were locked at the entrance to the tent. His stomach was knotted up as he stared at the entrance, waiting.

Harry stepped through the curtain with Mr. Weasley by his side, and Oliver thought it was the most beautiful scene he'd think he would ever see. Harry was wearing a beautiful red and gold suit, and his hair was still just as wild and untamable. His green eyes seemed even more wonderful than usual as he was lead slowly down the ailse, and he shot his husband-to-be a nervous smile.

Once Harry was placed next to Oliver, he hugged Mr. Weasley and thanked him, who just hugged him back and smile. Turning towards Oliver, the two were unable to fight off the goofy grins on their faces as the official recited his usual speech that to Harry, was something that sounded the same to Fluer and Bill's wedding.

"You look smashing." Oliver told him in a low voice, and Harry had to resist the urge of laughter to break out.

"Thanks, you do too." He simply replied, grinning again.

"I believe, it's now time for the vows?" The official asked, giving Oliver a nod.

"Right." Clearing his throat, he took Harry's hands in his. "Harry, I can honestly tell you that being with you, I have never been happier. It's sappy, yeah, but I mean every word. It's..." He paused, taking a breath to collect his thoughts. Harry squeezed his hands assuringly. "It's something I never thought I'd see myself doing, when we first met up...Merlin, 3 years ago?" Harry nodded. "But, despite whatever future hardships we'll inedvidably face, I wouldn't change it for the world if it meant I can face them with you."

Harry's face flushed a little, and he shuffled a little as he took a breath. "Well, here we are, aren't we? If someone had told me 3 years ago, 'Harry, you're going to find the man of your dreams, you're going to be happy, and you're going to marry him', I think I would've punched them in the face." There was a smattering of laughter, Ron snorting in amusement and nodding in agreement. "And, I'll be honest, I never really thought I'd find someone who..." He paused. "Who didn't care about my achievements. Oliver, you don't see me as 'The boy who lived', or 'The man who defeated Voldemort'. You...see me for me, and that's honestly the best thing I think you could ever do."

Oliver's heart felt like it was going to burst as Harry's vows finished, and the official smiled proudly at the two before him. "Do you, Oliver Maxwell Wood, take Harry James Potter as your husband? To love and cherish him be it well or poor health?"

"I do."

A golden band shot out from the official's wand, and he turned to Harry. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Oliver Maxwell Wood as your husband? To love and cherish him be it well or poor health?"

Harry squeezed Oliver's hands. "I do."

Another golden band shot out from the official's wand. "Then, you may seal your bond together with a kiss!"

The magic was swirling around them, and Oliver brought Harry in close and they pressed their lips together to the applause of the guests. Hagrid's bullhorn like nose blowing could be heard with his loud howling sobbing.

Harry and Oliver stayed locked together for a moment, before slowly breaking apart and beaming at each other. "So. Husbands." Oliver started.

His husband snorted in amusement, grabbing his hand and nodding. "Husbands." They stared at each other for a moment, before Harry shook his head a little. "Shall we make our way to the reception? I think Ron will explode if he can't eat soon."

"Good idea, I'd rather not have our marriage last 10 minutes because a hungry Ron Weasley mistook me for some food."

A peal of laughter broke from Harry, the most wonderful sound in the universe as he smacked Oliver on the arm and the two started walking their way towards the food. "Prat! Come on, let's go make sure you're not eaten."

Oliver followed his husband, and all was right in the world, in his opinion, as the reception started full swing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Moon for challenging me to get this out in a darn week. I hope everyone here liked it, thank you for reading this!


End file.
